Time Will Tell This Tale - Phan
by ThatPotterheadTimelord
Summary: Dan and Phil's relationship is falling apart at the seams, and sometimes once something's broken, it can't be fixed. Just some angsty stuff that I wrote after listening to Hopeless by Train. Hope you like it! (T because I'm not really sure)


Listen while reading: watch?v=QxKiwMCp7BM

* * *

Dan stared, emotionless and unmoving, at his hands which were covered in blood. Phil was knelt on the floor in front of him, carefully picking up broken pieces of glass that had imbedded in the carpet.

"God Dan, are you gonna do anything about that or are you just going to keep looking at them and hope they magically get better?" Phil said, frustrated, as he got up to throw the glass in the bin. Dan stayed silent. "Well?" Nothing.  
Phil sighed and half-jogged out of the room and came back after a minute holding a roll of bandages and a small bottle of disinfectant. He sat on the bed beside Dan, quite roughly grabbing his hands and pouring some of the disinfectant on them. Dan winced as he did, trying to pull his hands away but Phil had a tight grip on his wrists. The sting eventually subsided and Dan relaxed a little as Phil started wiping the blood away and bandaging his hands.

"There, better now?" Phil asked, still agitated. Dan nodded, reluctant to look anywhere but down, and muttered a 'thanks'.  
Phil stood up, grabbing the bandages and disinfectant and putting them on Dan's dresser.

"You should really be more careful. You could've gotten seriously hurt. And now we have to get a new lamp." Phil stated. Dan cringed at Phil's harshness. He hated when Phil was angry. It made him feel guilty, because Phil was only really angry when Dan broke something or did something wrong because he wasn't being careful. There had been countless broken plates, burnt meals, and lost things and they were all because of Dan and Phil was always left to clean it up.

* * *

They used to be happy. There was a time, although neither can quite remember it, when they thought they were so in love, so close, that they would never drift apart even for a second. Their whole relationship was perfect, everything was sugarcoated and they blissfully ignored every problem. They woke up each morning to sleepy smiles and kisses and tea and playful teasing. They would fall asleep together on the couch after watching sappy romance movies that neither really liked but they didn't care. They surprised each other with flowers and dates and then they would laugh about it. They went for walks in the evening when it was snowing and the sun was setting and they held hands and watched the sunset and chased each other and stargazed until it was too late to be out. Back when they both believed in true love.

But now they weren't so sure.

There had been so many fights, so many slammed doors and harsh words, too many to count. They were just a normal thing now. So many cracks had formed in their 'perfect' relationship that it seemed unfixable. Things had become so broken, they didn't kiss anymore. Not like they used to, anyway. They were all emotionless, meaningless, empty. On the nights that they did sleep in the same bed, they didn't even touch. They slept with their backs to each other, and even though they both hated it, they didn't change it.

* * *

Dan forced the lump out of his throat and he looked up for the first time. Phil was straightening up the things on Dan's shelf. He did that when he knew he needed to calm down.

"Phil, I'm sorry." The words came out shaky and cracked, but it was still audible enough.

"Mhm," came Phil's reply. This made Dan feel even worse.

"No, I really am. I always stuff everything up I'm really sor-"

"It doesn't matter, Dan. Just stop." It came out a lot harsher than Phil had hoped. He balled his hands up, digging his nails into his palms. Dan nodded slowly and stood up, swiftly leaving the room.

Phil stepped forward, planning to go after Dan, but stopped. He ran a hand through his hair, gripping it tight, and sat down on the bed.

* * *

Dan sat down on the lounge in the lounge room, clicking a button on the TV remote and staring blankly at the screen without caring about what was on. All he needed was background noise to drown out his thoughts. He knew that Phil might not even be there in the morning.

Their relationship was over, broken, and they would end up as strangers and their memories would fade away until all they are is a name. A name of a person who might have once brought another happiness. Once, never again.

* * *

Phil walked out an hour later. The sun had started to set and London was bathed in brilliant oranges and pinks. If only they could have enjoyed it.  
He sat down in the chair opposite to Dan, staring at his hands that were folded in his lap, afraid of what he would see if he looked up. Dan didn't move his eyes from the flickering screen. They sat in silence as the sky tuned darker, and stars freckled the sky. Nights like that were once perfect. Now, not so much.

Dan spoke up first.

"You can leave if you want to. I don't want you to think you have to live with me."

"Why would I do that?"

Dan looked at Phil, who caught his gaze and held it. They both looked so tired, so aged. They were such different people from what they had once been.

"Do you hate me Phil?" It was a completely honest question, but Dan was scared of the answer.

"Of course I don't hate you." Phil's tone had softened a lot. Dan was sure he hadn't heard Phil's voice like that in a long time.

"But you don't love me anymore, right?"

Phil paused. He knew that their relationship would never like it was before. But he was so scared of losing Dan.  
He got up from his chair, moving over to where Dan was. Dan shivered.

"Dan, I love you more than anything." He sat down next to him, carefully taking Dan's bandaged hands in his own.

"I don't want it to be like this. I'm sick of being broken." Dan whispered. His eyes started to water and he looked away from Phil down to his lap.

Phil placed one hand on Dan's cheek, causing him to look back up. He leant down, kissing Dan for the first time in what seemed like forever. A proper kiss, and it said everything that they couldn't say with words. Slowly, he pulled away and engulfed Dan in a hug.

"I can't promise that things won't be broken," Phil whispered into his hair, "but I swear, Dan, I'll never leave you."


End file.
